


All I see

by nataliaalianov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), capwidow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Steve, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaalianov/pseuds/nataliaalianov
Summary: It’s Nat and Steve’s first night out as a couple.The story’s short and just fluff. Hope you like my fanart at the end





	All I see

**Author's Note:**

> First fic that I’m posting hope you guys like it!

Steve wrapped his arm tighter around Natasha’s waist as if to tell every man that stared at her, “She’s mine”.

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at his protectiveness. She had to admit, she liked jealous Steve.

“Hey, soldier.” 

“Hmmm?” Steve didn’t look at her. He was busy glowering at a guy who whistled and hooted at Natasha a moment ago.

“Steve...” Natasha rolled her eyes and reached up to cup Steve’s face and turn it towards her. Steve’s expression softened the moment their eyes met. 

This close to him, Natasha could see his blue eyes filled with tenderness, and fondness, and her heart filled with warmth because she still couldn’t believe that it was her who brought out that look from him. She could only hope that he could see how much she loved him from the look in her eyes as well.

“If you stare at him any longer, I might get jealous as well.” 

Steve laughed and gave her an apologetic smile. “It’s just— It’s our first real night out and I want you to feel comfortable.”

“Well, you eyeing men all night is not really comforting.” Natasha places her hands on Steve’s chest as he wraps his other arm around her waist as well. Steve knew Nat could take care of herself, she wasn’t considered one of the best spies for nothing, but he could never get rid of that need to be the one to stand between a person and danger. He hates it when men cat calls women. Though that doesn’t immediately mean those men are any real danger, he just knows that they can irritate women and make them feel unsafe. He didn’t want that. Not for Natasha, not for any woman.

Yep, that’s what he thought when he looked at those men who stared at Natasha with malice. He’s not at all afraid that the moment he leaves Natasha’s side, one of them, maybe that guy who looked like a celebrity or the other who looked filthy rich, will come and whisk her away. 

Nope.

He’s not at all intimidated by their expensive suits and how they looked so comfortable in this expensive restaurant while he looks so out of place. 

Nope. 

He knows Nat loves him. He knows. So why keep being so tense?

“Sorry.” Steve sighs, closes his eyes and tries to loosen up a bit.

Natasha just kept smiling. How could Steve be so jealous of these disgusting oafs who looked at her like a peace of meat? Like all she ever will be was what lies between her thighs and how big her chest is? Steve is a thousand times better than any of them, not just because he was an Adonis, but because his heart was always in the right place. He looked at her and saw her. Not Black Widow, Not Agent Romanoff, not the sexy redhead, but who she truly was deep inside and he showed it to her each and every day they were together. He reminded her she was more than her past and what everyone saw of her.

And she wanted him to stop feeling as if he has any competition for her heart because he doesn’t. He never will.

“You know when I walk into a room, no matter how crowded it may be, there’s only one thing I see.” Natasha brings up one hand to play with the hair on the nape of Steve’s neck. He opened his eyes to see Natasha’s face was just a few inches from his.

“Like in this restaurant, right now. There may be dozens of guys, who might look dashing to others, but they all look the same to me. They’re nothing compared to the man I’m looking at right now. The only man I will ever really see. And with each passing day, I see him even brighter and more clearly than the day before.” Nat sighed as she stared into his eyes. She’ll never get used to him. She knows she’ll forever be enamoured by him

“I love you.”

Steve’s eyes widened. Natasha rarely voices out her feelings in public. She usually does it in the bedroom and he knew it was because she felt safer there, (enveloped in his embrace after sex or after an exhausting mission). Hearing her say that, her voice not even hushed, not caring who heard her. 

Nat knew why he was shocked and she felt a bit guilty and ashamed. She decided at that moment to keep showing him how she felt about him more often, not just with her eyes or the things she does, but with actual words because it really does mean a lot to hear how much a person loves you. Especially in their line of work where their life is always in the line. Who knows what could happen the next time they’re in a mission? And the look on Steve’s face after what she just said? Priceless. He blushed from her words and under her piercing gaze, the love poured out from his eyes and he looked so beautiful.

“I’m in love with you, and I guess I’m not going to keep denying myself of the simple pleasure of saying true things.” Natasha felt herself blushing as well.

“I love you too, Nat.” Steve was in awe.  
He raised his hand to tip her chin and finally closed the distance between them to kiss her. The kiss was soft at first, but they lost themselves in each other and it became more passionate and needy. The low moan that came from Natasha’s lips snapped them both back to reality.

“I—think we—had enough—of a night out. We should go back home.” Natasha was panting a bit and Steve grinned smugly. They’ve been planning this date for a long time, they haven’t had their dinner and was still waiting for their table to be cleared and Natasha was already done with it. All she wanted now was to order pizza and straddle Steve on his bed while waiting. To hell with the traditional dinner date.

“Come on, Nat. You promised we’d do this.” Steve chuckled slightly. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go home and make her moan his name all night long, he just wanted to keep the chivalry alive. Their relationship started out with sleeping together right away and they skipped all of the traditional dating stuff (Even though Nat assured him that it was okay because they’ve known each other for a long time and therefore did not need to go out on a date, which is what couples did to get to know each other . Nat says that if they needed to know more about the other they could do it in the confines of the bedroom). He still wanted to take her out on dinner dates and movie dates and, hopefully Nat agrees, to go dancing.  
His Ma would kill him if she found out that he didn’t date Nat first and maybe that’s also why he’s so adamant on this dating thing.

Natasha groaned in frustration. “Fine, but you’re gonna have to make amends for making me go through all of this.” 

“Ohhh don’t worry, I think I’ve got different ways to repay you later tonight.” Steve wiggles his brows suggestively as he places his hands on the curve of her hips and squeezes lightly. Natasha laughs and pecks his lips.

A few minutes later they were called and ushered to their table. 

Natasha had to admit the dinner had been pleasant. She heard more stories about Steve’s childhood and she shared stories about some of her travels (those that were appropriate for the time being). 

Thank God, Steve had picked a restaurant close to his apartment. They decided to walk back because it was such a nice night out. 

The moment they were both in Steve’s apartment it was like the heat rose up immediately. In a few seconds they were both stripped of their clothes and stumbling their way into the bedroom.

Steve kept his promise of repaying Natasha. Making her moan his name

All. Night. Long.

Natasha decided to have more dates if it ended up that way every time.

**Author's Note:**

> [fanart](http://melodifulfelicity.tumblr.com/post/181175309458/steve-wrapped-his-arm-tighter-around-natashas)
> 
> Here’s the link if you guys want to see the fanart I made. I still don’t know how to insert pictures here. Sorry.


End file.
